Various service providers for mobile device networks commonly claim to provide the “best coverage,” “fastest service,” or similar claims. Typically, these claims are based on data collected from internal surveys or small, third-party studies that provide one-time assessments of network quality. Verifying these claims on a large scale and comparing various service providers to each other may often be difficult.